Nalu Oneshots
by KlanceAddicted
Summary: Natsu and Lucy One shots! Will mostly be cute fluff, prob a lot of cuddle stuff lol
1. Chapter 1

There was no way she couldn't of heard me. How could you not hear someone knock over your coffee table, and if she didn't hear that she definitely heard me swear quite loudly.

I was currently standing in Lucy's living room, frozen and staring down at the table I had walked into. I heard shuffling coming from her room. She must be awake, she has to be. I stood still. After a few minutes the shuffling stopped, she must've gone back to sleep.

I carefully took a step forward, still nothing. I took another. Once again I heard nothing. Smirking, I tiptoed to her doorway. Peering my head in. My eyes landed on her blonde hair, she was facing my direction. Her face looked so peaceful, which was always pleasing to look at, especially when she was angry at me for messing up our mission today.

I carefully continued forward, lucky for me she was on the left side of the bed, leaving me space to crawl in beside the wall. After so many instances of trying to move her to one side and accidentally waking her up, I was incredibly grateful.

Slowly, I hopped over her sleeping form, and stealthily made my way under the covers. How did she get her bedroom to be so comfortable and welcoming. It's like she wanted someone to sneak in here. Well she was lucky that I got here before some weirdo. Like Gray. Pfft, like I'd let Gray sneak in here and get this amazing bed.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy, my train of thought slowing. I pressed my head further into the pillow. Then in my haze of falling asleep in this fluffy wonderland, I made a stupid mistake.

I had been facing her back, and I let my arm slide around her waist, hugging her to my chest. She was just so warm, and her skin was so soft. Only when she tensed had i realized what I'd done. My eyes shot open. I held in a breathe as I waited for her reaction.

"Urrhh.. Hmm…" She looked over her shoulder, he eyes half lidded. "Hmm, Natsu.. It's late.. Go to sleep." She reached her arm back and hit me lightly on the forehead, before turning back around and returning to sleep. I remained silent, she didn't care I had my arm around her at all? Or that I was here, in her bed?

I froze once more as she started to move slightly. Still facing away from me, she pressed herself closer into my chest. Her lips formed a small smile, and she relaxed in my arms. I was in complete shock. Cautiously, I moved my face closer to hers. Snuggling against her hair, it smelled like strawberries, like her. It was hard to explain, it was just a scent that would make anyone smile. He nuzzled against her neck, taking advantage of her not caring.

I smiled in content, letting sleep overcome me. Perhaps I could convince her to let us do this every night. As I lay there, in the most comfortable bed in the world, with favourite guild member, and partner, I had one thought in my head before I fell asleep. 'Lucy.'

 **A/N: First Nalu fanfic, I can't be sure how often I'll post! But I'll try to as often as I can! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Pokemon :D (kinda)**

"Natsuuuuuu, we've been walking around town for hours… Do we really need to keep doing this?" The pair had been walking around Magnolia all day, Natsu had insisted she accompany him on his search for pokemon. The dragonslayer was recently obsessed with Pokemon GO. However Lucy didn't care for the game, she just wanted to go home.

"I told you, there's a Scyther nearby! I'll find him!" He replied. The blonde sighed, walking over to a nearby stand in town.

"Hello miss, what can I get you?" The old lady behind the stand asked.

"Could I just get a bottle of water please?"

"Of course." The lady then turned to dig through a cooler behind her.

"Hey! Lucy! Cmon we're almost there! I can feel it!" She heard her pink haired friend yell from somewhere ahead of her. The lady handed her the bottle, and smiled.

"Quite a lively boyfriend you've got there." She mused.

"Huh? Oh uh.. He isn't-, nevermind. Thank you." The blonde spoke, she grabbed the water and hurried over to the shouting dragonslayer.

~le timeskip~

The two were walking back to Lucy's house, after Natsu had declared he was satisfied with the amount of Pokemon he had caught. Lucy was as usual, balancing along the edge of the path, beside the river. She ignored the two men who once more yelled for her to be careful.

Natsu said nothing of her habit, he was scrolling through his phone trying to see if he could evolve any pokemon. She watched him thoughtfully, the way his eyes lit up with excitement when he found one he could evolve. How his eyebrows furrowed with frustration when he was a few short to evolve it. She smiled, even though he dragged her around all day, he had wanted her to join him for the journey. Perhaps it was worth it to see how happy he was afterwards.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice her foot step too close to the edge of the curb. Her foot slid off the rock. She let out a yelp of surprise, shutting her eyes. But to her surprise, she didn't plunge into the icy river. She looked back to see her pink haired partner holding her left arm, keeping her from falling. He looked a little alarmed. Her partner helped her down onto the sidewalk, making sure she was ok.

"Thanks, that was pretty stupid of me." She smiled apologetically.

"It was nothing, just like you to not pay attention." He teased.

"Hey! I wasn't the one glued to my phone all day." The blonde retorted.

"But I was paying enough attention to save you." He smirked at her. Damn, the dragonslayer had won. No matter how much of an idiot he was, her partner would always be there to her rescue. The thought made her blush slightly. She gave him another smile before proceeding to her home.

Once they made it inside, Natsu made his way to her fridge, as per usual. She told him she was having a bath, entering her bathroom.

She sunk down into the bubbles, sighing in content. Others may say it was unusual for her to have a bath while her male partner was in her living room. But this was normal for them, she trusted him not to barge in on her. The dragonslayer couldn't be trusted with much, but she knew he wouldn't do that to her.

After 30 minutes of relaxation, she stepped out of the tub, drying herself off and putting on pajamas. She threw on a tank top and some long pajama pants. After brushing her hair, and teeth, she entered her living room. Natsu was nowhere to be seen. He must've went home while she was in the bath. The celestial mage had a drink of water, and walked into her bedroom. She dropped the empty glass onto her carpet floor. Her eyes widened at the image before her.

Here she was, relaxing in the bath, and then in her living, unknownst to the fact that her pink haired partner was asleep in her bedroom!

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing.." She spoke. The dragonslayer didn't budge, he was out.

Lucy sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. She observed how peaceful he looked, snuggled in her blankets after a long day. She couldn't really blame him, looking at her bed, she was tired and just wanted to climb in. That must have been how he felt.

She sighed once more, and gently moved him aside, crawling into the space between him and the wall. It was warm and comfy, the dragonslayer radiating heat onto the bed. She smiled in content, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

~le pov switch~

Natsu cracked his eyes open, it was pitch black dark in the room. He spotted her alarm clock, on her dresser. It read 2:46 AM. He turned over, freezing for a moment when he faced her back. He hadn't expected for her to join him, well it made sense, since it was her bed. But he at least expected her to kick him out.

Perhaps she was too tired after today. He felt slightly guilty for dragging her around. But he had fun, and now here he was. Sleeping next to his favourite person in the comfiest bed in the universe.

Smiling to himself, he reached out and snaked his arm around her, hugging her closer to him. He nuzzled his face into her neck. She was kind of cold, he could fix that. He put his other arm under her pillow for her to rest on. Carefully raising his body heat. He found her hand with the one around her waist, grabbing it gently in his. He didn't care if she woke up, she had climbed into bed with him. She had to expect this.

He felt her stir against him, she opened her eyes slightly. He awaited a reaction from her, either she'd kick him out, or be too tired to care. But she did neither, she smiled and cuddled closer to him, enlacing their fingers together.

He felt a warm tingly feeling in his chest, she was just so… how could he describe it… 'cute'. But that sounded too mushy, he couldn't find another to describe it though. She was.. perfect. Even though she got mad or minor things and made weird decisions if you asked him, looking at her right now, she just seemed perfect.

He tightened his embrace on her, nuzzling her neck. And let sleep overtake him.


End file.
